mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Exalted
The Lawgivers are Chosen of the Sun. Whether they are warriors or priests, scholars or spies or even diplomats to far off lands, the Solar Exalted were usually established to be holy God Kings and Queens of the Sun, by whatever name he goes by on this world. They seek, idealy, to spread wisdom and enlightenment through out their world and battle the Primordial evil that threatens it. To this end the Solar Exalted have been granted immense supernatural power, elevating them to demi-god status. While it's true the name Solar implies a relation to the sun, it doesn't require it except in Exalted's own setting of Creation. Any god of light and justice can choose their own Solar champions on other worlds. Solar Castes Dawn Caste Hit Dice: 1d8 per point of CON Anima Power: At the start of battle a member of the Dawn Caste can grant himself an aura of fear for the whole fight. Any adversary with a Willpower score lower than the Dawn Caste warrior’s own cannot bear to face him, thus giving him a +2 to attack against his fearful foes. In addition every enemy who witnesses this sight is subject to a Mental Attack using the higher of the Dawn caste's Willpower or Charisma. If the Mental Attack succeeds the enemy will either flee or surrender. Anyone who withstands the Mental Attack suffers the Dawn warrior‘s Charisma bonus as a penalty to morale. Mutations (Charms) Physical: Base (any five) Mental: Base (any three) As the rising sun brings an end to the dark of night, so does a warrior of the Dawn caste put down fear and wickedness. Whether he perfers to fight with swords, axes, bows or even firearms doesn't matter, he is a warrior of the Sun and all foes shall tremble before him. With super-human might and agility the Dawn warrior crushes his foes and leaves them scattered before him. His Exaltation grants him greater health and vitality, resulting in a +3 bonus to Constitution. He also becomes stronger and more nimble taking a plus +3 bonus to Strength and Dexterity. Zenith Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: As a Zenith you can render a corpse incapable of perversion into undeath by a mere blessed touch. when doing this a light radiates from you for your Willpowerx10 in yards. In addition you may smite a single undead or fiendish foe with the heaven's holy might a number of times per day equal to your Willpower/2. At first character level this inflicts 3d6+3 points of damage to undead and demons. At sixth level it inflicts 5d6+5 points of damage to undead and demons. Upon 11th character level this causes loss of all but 1d10 hit points from demons and the undead. Ulitimately this smiting rises to the power of a finger of death on level 16 or a raise dead against undead creatures. In addition, unlike the actual spells this smiting can take place at a range of the Zenith caste's Willpower in yards. Base Mutations (Charms) Physical: Base (any four) Mental: Base (any four) At midday the sun reaches its zenith, shining down on the earth below. So does holiness radiate from the Zenith caste and light a world that would be much darker without them. These are the prophets, mystics and priestly champions of the Sun and Light, the Resplendent Suns are the de-facto leaders of their fellow Solars. Zeniths are empowered by the Sun to with stand all coming trials and tribulations, as well as to holdy stead fast in thier holy convictions, resulting in a +3 to Constitution and Willpower. His divine grace guides the blessed words of the Zenith caste, granting them a +2 bonus to Charisma. Twilight Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: With great cunning and mystical power a member of the Twilight Caste can shield himself from harm using golden light as a shield. This means the Twilight caste member can use the Force Screen mutation with an MS equal to Intelligence score. Mutations Physical:'' Base (any three) ''Mental: Base ''(any five) As the sun sets it leaves its light scattered through out the darkening sky. So too, do the Descending Suns of the Twilight caste spread the light of wisdom and knowledge even into the darkest of ages. These Children of Twilight relentlessly seek knowledge and truth for the uplifting of all. To them there is no such thing as that which man is not meant to know, only what we are capable of understanding now and what can only be understood in the future. With godly power, arcane might and supernal understanding the Copper Spiders of the Twilight caste fashion true miracles of occult science that survive through the ages. Also known as Solar Lightning or the Arrows of Heaven members of the Twilight caste endowed with a razor sharp intellect and wills of iron granting them a +3 to Intelligence and a +2 to Willpower. Night Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON '''Anima Power:' Trickery and deception are tools by which the Night Caste achieves justice. Once per day per every five character levels a Night caste Exalted can muffle all sounds made within 15’ of her and render all allies with in the same radius invisible. Mutations (Charms) Physical: Base (any four) Mental: Base (any four) Night as much as day should be a safe and peaceful time. Alas as night falls all matter of depraved individuals crawl out of hiding, preying upon the weak and powerless. For ths very reason the forces of justice retain their own agents, thieves and assassins dedicated to striking at the corrupt. Whatever their background all Night castes are masters of subterfuge and deception, most often aimed against the wicked. Members of the Night caste are also called Hidden Suns, Concealing Shadows, Nightbringers, Iron Wolves or Daggers of Heaven. Because of their newly hightened agility and cunning members of the Night caste gain a +2 bonus to Intelligence and a +3 to Dexterity. Eclipse Caste Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Anima Power: By the power of the Sun an ambassador of the Eclipse Caste can guaranty that a man’s word truly is his bond. Once per week, when brokering deals between others, sometimes including himself as a party an Eclipse Exalted can further bind the contract. In doing so all concerned parties are treated as if under the effects of a geas in relation to their deal. Mutations Physical: Base (any three) Mental: Base (any five) The coming together of the sun and moon inspires awe through out the world. Just as these two heavenly bodies cross a member of the Eclipse caste can bring both individuals and nations together in the bonds of friendship. As Harmonious Voices the words of the Eclipse caste echo far and wide in the land. Coming from such ranks as smugglers, nobles, courtiers, diplomats, merchant princes and even musicians these Crowned Suns have been given a new task, a holy one infact. Every where they go these Quicksilver Falcons bare peace and brotherhood, resorting to violence only when no other just option remains. As befits diplomats and mediators of the Eclipse caste the The Quills of Heaven are golden-tongued mentats and dealmakers. They gain a +3 to Charisma and +2 to Intelligence. Category:Races Category:Exalted